Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus including a communication interface, a control method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been the development of a standard for using, in universal serial bus (USB) communication, a communication protocol previously used in a TCP/IP network. This standard is called USB Print Interface Class IPP Protocol Specification (hereinafter referred to as IPP USB Specification). With the IPP USB Specification, a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) used for the transmission/receipt of content including HTML can be used in USB communication. In addition, an internet printing protocol (IPP), which is used for the exchange of print data or the like between a printer and a computer, can also be used in USB communication. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-219568 discloses print processing using the IPP.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-219568 does not take a case where an image processing apparatus receives both a request for print processing using the IPP and a request for another processing into consideration.